mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Повести
Франшиза My Little Pony:Freindship is Magic включает в себя серию повестей, основанных на сериале и издающихся издательством Little, Brown and Company под лицензией Hasbro. Каждая книга содержит оригинальную историю, произошедшую с главными героинями мультсериала и бонус в виде страниц для различной активности и/или коллекционных карточек . Книги выпускаются каждые три месяца, как в печатной форме, так и в электронном виде для Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, Google Play, и iBooks. В Англии книги выпускаются издательством Hachette UK, некоторые с изменёнными обложками и иллюстрациями. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Первая книга серии авторства Джиллиан Берроу. Меган Маккарти выступила консультантом в одной из глав. Дизайн обложки разработан Стивом Скоттом ( ). На ней Искорка изображена единорогом, хотя в повести она уже стала аликорном. В последующих изданиях обложка была изменена: Искорка на них изображена аликорном. Впервые книга была опубликована в феврале 2013 Scholastic Corporation и показана на Scholastic Book Fairs. Массовое издание книги началось 2 апреля 2013, а после она была переиздана 2 января 2014. Первое издание содержало дополнительную бонусную страницу "Friendship Is Magic". В основном тираже книга содержала толстую страницу с гигантской коллекционной карточкой Принцессы ("Princess Twilight Sparkle"). Бонусные страницы имели фиолетовый цвет. Первая глава книги и страница "Make Your Mark" были также опубликованы в комиксах My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #6 и My Little Pony Micro-Series #3. Содержание Сюжет Новообретённый высокий статус выбил Сумеречную Искорку из колеи. Желая узнать, как быть настоящей принцессой, она отправляется к принцессе Каденс. Та рассказывает, как сама стала аликорном, и советует Искорке слушать своё сердце. Каденс упоминает заклинание Кристального сердца, которое когда-то помогло и ей. Искорка, не жалея сил и средств, принимается за его поиски. Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Книга содержит огромную коллекционную карточку. Бонусные страницы имели розовый цвет. Содержание Сюжет Перспектива разорения фермы камней приводит семью Пай за помощью в Понивилль. Пинки предлагает лучший известный ей способ: большая вечеринка, рок-концерт для привлечения пони. Однако семья Пай считает такое решение слишком легкомысленным для столь серьёзной проблемы. Пинки становится сама не своя... Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Книга является адаптацией сценария мультфильма Девочки из Эквестрии. Содержание Сюжет : См. также: ''Девочки из Эквестрии Корона Искорки - элемент магии - украдена Сансет Шиммер, сбежавшей в параллельный мир. Искорка отправляется за воровкой и обнаруживает, что стала девочкой в новой, незнакомой для себя вселенной. Чтобы вернуть корону ей предстоит стать королевой Осеннего бала. К счастью, ей помогают Спайк и пять девочек, очень похожих на её подруг, оставшихся в Эквестрии. Отличия между книгой и мультфильмом *Сансет Шиммер спотыкается о ногу Спайка, а не за хвост. *Искорка не встречает перед школой ученика с собакой. *Искорка встречает Радугу перед столкновением с Флэшем. *Пинки не рассказывает о мире Искорки и Спайка. *Трикси не появляется. *Сансет Шиммер присутствует при допросе Искорки в кабинете Луны. *Сансет грозится разбить портал клюшкой для гольфа, а не молотом. *Сансет превращается в демона в спортивном зале, а не на улице. *В образе демона у Сансет имеется искривлённый рог. *Сансет использует огненные шары для превращения Снипса и Снэйлса в демонов и гипноза учеников, а не магические лучи. *У учеников под гипнозом глаза красные, а не зелёные. *В магических формах у Искорки и Рарити присутствует рог. *Некоторые реплики персонажей изменены. Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Книга содержит гигантскую коллекционную карточку. В некоторых изданиях бонусные страницы зелёные, в других голубые. Берроу начала писать о Радуге ещё 20 марта 2013 года. Содержание Сюжет Радуга, стремясь доказать всем, что она не менее отважна, чем её кумир Дэринг Ду, соглашается на самые рискованные, безумные трюки и испытания. В итоге, желая помочь Зекоре, Радуга отправляется одна в самую чащу Вечнозелёного леса. Внезапно оказывается, что речь идёт о древнем пророчестве и реальном одержимом злодее. Смелая пегаска на этот раз рискует сверх всякой меры. Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Книга содержит гигантскую коллекционную карточку. Бонусные страницы фиолетовые. Содержание Сюжет Рарити предвкушает попробовать себя в роли наставницы. Её ученица, Чарити (Charity), наконец-то прибывает в Понивилль. Рарити надеется, что они станут лучшими друзьями, и ей удастся передать Чарити всю свою любовь к творчеству и все знания о моде. Но неожиданно Чарити больше перенимает манеры и вид самой Рарити, чем её опыт. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Книга является адаптацией сценариев Эми Китинг Роджерс, Синди Морроу, Наташи Левингер и Джоша Хабера для короткометражек. Рассказанная история - приквел к готовящемуся полнометражному мультфильму. Содержание Сюжет Иногда в спокойные минуты Искорка скучает о девочках, своих новых подругах, оставшихся по другую сторону зеркала, и надеется, что они когда-нибудь встретятся вновь. У них же тем временем рождается грандиозная идея: создать рок-группу. Дело, кажется, стоит за малым: найти инструменты и приступить к репетициям. У них появляется и конкурент, ведь Великая и Могучая Трикси тоже хочет группу. В процессе подготовки девочки сталкиваются с проблемами, в которых проверяются их истинных качества и их дружба. С каждым испытанием в них вновь всё больше и больше пробуждается магия дружбы. Отличия между книгой и видеороликами *Миссис Пирожок в кафе говорит также “It’s a wonderful day, isn’t it?” *В книге у девочек ушки и хвосты пропадают, как только они перестают играть. *Искорка не участвует в подготовке зала, но упоминается. *В магазине музыкальных инструментов происходит больше диалогов. *Рарити называет одного из хомяков "Mayfield Bumblepuss". *После укрощения хомяков Рарити не бросает едкое замечание, а восхищается талантом Флаттершай и приглашает её в группу. *Сцена, где Селестия отбирает у DJ Pon3 наушники, заменена объявлением пожарной тревоги Луной. *Гитара, "выигранная" Трикси, стоила $1200, а не $12000. Гитара была не с двумя грифами. *Сцена на кухне с Пинки и бабулей Смит имела больше диалогов. *Пинки помогала с баннером Рарити, а не Радуге. Была дополнительная сцена, показывающая, что блёсток действительно слишком много. *На протяжении книги Трикси и DJ Pon3 появлялись значительно чаще. *На кухне Радуга смотрит на часы, а не слышит звон таймера. *В сцене с роялем было больше диалогов. В ней же объясняется, что Трикси посоветовала рояль Рарити. *В книге бабуля Смит долго вспоминает, кому же она продала бас-гитару Эпплджек. *Флим и Флэм носят шляпа другого фасона. *Действия в Эквестрии в начале и конце книги в роликах отсутствуют и служат лишь цели связать книгу с остальными событиями. *Песня "Perfect Day for Fun" сильно переработана. В точности таким же остался лишь припев. *В книге карнавал происходит до решения подруг создать группу. The Journal of the Two Sisters Эми Китинг Роджерс изъявила желание написать повесть на основе дневника принцесс, показанного в серии Castle Mane-ia. В книге используются как оригинальные иллюстрации, так и кадры из сериала и изображения из книги Elements of Harmony: Official Guidebook. В книге можно выделить основные вехи, описанные по очереди Селестией и Луной: *Переживания и рассуждения сестёр о предстоящей коронации. Коронация. *Выбор места для замка. Решение начать строительство неподалёку от Дерева Гармонии. Идея Луны дополнить план набором ловушек, управляемых органом. *Строительство замка. Встреча с мантикором. Дружеские отношения между ним и Луной. *Встречи с представителями земных пони, пегасов и единорогов. *Неожиданная встреча с племенем зебр в Вечнозелёном лесу. *Конфликт с грифонами из-за воздушного пространства. *Посещение Кристальной империи и возвращение кристального сердца из лап дракона. *Проблемы с магией единорогов, из-за которых они потеряли возможность сменять день и ночь. Принятие сёстрами обязанности движения светил. Получение ими знаков отличия. *На протяжении всей книги описываются встречи со Свирлом Бородатым и его магические эксперименты. Книга также содержит Дневник Дружбы, который вели главные героини в четвёртом сезоне сериала. Записи, относящиеся к сериям, в которых героини получали предметы-символы, ставшие после ключами для сундука, выделены жёлтым цветом. В некоторых интернет-магазинах он доступен в виде отдельной книги "My Little Pony: The Journal of Friendship". Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Книга содержит гигантскую коллекционную карточку. Бонусные страницы имеют красный цвет. Содержание Сюжет Эпплджек начинает вести дневник, в который заносит все дела на ферме. Иногда случается, что друзья немного раздражают её, отвлекая от работы. Эти моменты она также записывает. Со временем дневник превращается в список жалоб, честно и точно описанных Эпплджек. Но когда дневник попадает в чужие копыта, ей приходится изрядно поволноваться. The Daring Do Adventure Collection 250px|left Сборник из трёх книг: ''Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore, Daring Do and the Eternal Flower и Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. На обложке каждой книги автором указана A.K. Yerling, хотя реально они написаны Джиллиан Берроу. В набор будет входит реплика книги, в которой хранилось Кольцо судьбы в серии Daring Don't, сундук с сокровищами и золотая фигурка Дэринг Ду. Страницы книг стилизованы под старинную бумагу. Поля украшены пунктирной линией-маршрутом и меткой Дэринг Ду. Страницы, начинающие и заканчивающие главу, украшены стилизацией под ацтекскую письменность. В наборе, однако, отсутствуют книги, упоминаемые в сериале и других книгах: "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone" ("Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue"), "Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams", "Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower" и "Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny" ("Daring Do and the Volcano of Destiny"). Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore Содержание Сюжет :Ожидается выход издания Daring Do and the Eternal Flower Содержание :На данный момент нет информации Сюжет :Ожидается выход издания Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds Содержание :На данный момент нет информации Сюжет :Ожидается выход издания My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет : См. также: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks В школе Кантерлот Хай состоится музыкальное представление, в котором решают поучаствовать Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Пинки Пай, Рарити и Флаттершай со своей новой группой — The Rainbooms. Но когда на сцене появляется новая группа девочек с броским названием Dazzlings, всё очень быстро превращается из дружеского состязания в настоящую Битву Групп. В то время как между противниками нарастает напряжение, исправившаяся Сансет Шиммер узнаёт, что девочки из группы Dazzlings вовсе не так просты, как могут показаться, и преследуют цели куда более зловещие, чем завоевание титула Лучшей Группы Кантерлот Хай. The Rainbooms обращаются за помощью к Сумеречной Искорке, чтобы та вернулась в их мир и помогла сотворить музыкальное контр-заклинание, способное помочь им в битве, которая определит дальнейшую судьбу всей школы. Отличия между книгой и фильмом *Некоторые споры между Сонатой и Арией длиннее. *"Rainbooms" иногда называют себя "Sonic Rainbooms". *Некоторые диалоги изменены. Например, Рарити говорит "past misdeeds", а не "past...ahem...booboos". *Сансет встречает Дазлингс в кабинете, а не в фойе. *Шутки Пинки отличаются. *Многие тексты песен изменены или замещены описаниями и диалогами, за исключение Under Our Spell, переданной в точности. *Сансет достаёт книгу из машины, а не из шкафчика. *Книга Сансет имет знак отличия Селестии, а книга в Эквестрии метку Сансет. *В Эквестрии между главными героинями происходит больше диалогов. *Отсутствует сцена, в которой Эпплджек и Пинки играют в карты. Отсутствует реплика Радуги перед появлением Искорки. *Радуга показывает видео, в котором пять девочек изменяются, играя музыку, а не только она. *При первой попытке одолеть Дазлингс Искорка не выкрикивает "Friendship is magic!" *Радуга приглашает Искорку в группу, а не Рарити. *Отсутствует сцена, где Спайк влезает в фото с Рарити, Флаттершай и Сансет. *Ададжио Дазл называет Rainbooms "the Rainblossoms", а не Ария. Трикси также не обзывает их "Rainbrooms" или "Raingoons". *Разговор между Rainbooms перед полуфиналом происходит в туалете, а не за кулисами. *При исчезновении Трикси Пинки не понимает, суть фокуса. *Фразу Октавии "I knew she was still trouble" говорит другая девочка. Вместо этого Октавия произносит "I'm a classically trained musician. It should have been me!" *У Крошки Белль есть реплика. *Трикси тянет рычаг вместо своих иллюзий. *DJ Pon-3 вскрывает дверь ломом. *Машина DJ Pon-3 не трансформируется. Она достаёт несколько колонок из багажника. *Некоторые диалоги, происходившие под сценой, происходят на холме. *Сансет забирает камни у Дазлингс, а не гигантский аликорн разрушает их магией. *В конце присутствует сцена в Эквестрии. *Сансет пишет Искорке в музыкальном зале, а не на открытой сцене. *Сцена после титров отсутствует. Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет Флаттершай была шокирована, узнав, что Энджел хочет участвовать в ежегодном конкурсе выпаса коров и овец. Она соглашается обучить его, но первые же попытки оборачиваются катастрофой. Флаттершай не решается продолжать, боясь новой неудачи. Её друзья, желая помочь, приносят ей нечто особенное. Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет "Принцесса Селестия — аликорн, правящая вместе со своей младшей сестрой принцессой Луной. Помимо подъёма солнца, она ещё наставница Сумеречной Искорки и Сансет Шиммер. Узнай больше о её настоящих приключениях!" Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет "Вернитесь в стены Кантерлот Хай и встретьте девочек Эквестрии для нового оригинального приключения дружбы и магии! Четвёртая книга Equestria Girls, приглянувшаяся фанатам!" Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет "Дискорд — полюбившийся фанатам персонаж мультсериала, появляющийся в каждом сезоне. Этот бывший злодей теперь понимает важность дружбы, спасибо Флаттершай и другим пони. Он решат остаться в Понивилле и попробовать новую тихую жизнь со своими новыми друзьями... Вот только представитель хаоса сможет ли быть хорошим соседом?" Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет :См. также: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games "Эта книга начинается там, где закончилась Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, и рассказывает историю следующего фильма Equestria Girls" Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет "Принцесса Луна когда-то была Лунной пони. Изменившись, она теперь пробует привыкнуть к жизни в замке с её сестрой. Прочитай оригинальную историю о любимице фанатов, принцессе Луне!" My Little Pony: The Trouble with Trixie Содержание : На данный момент нет информации. Сюжет "Новая книга, представляющая вашу любимую пони-единорога, странствующую волшебницу, Трикси! Оригинальная история." См. также *Список книг *Список отсылок в книгах *Галерея en:Chapter books pl:Książki Категория:Книги